The second
by The Chaucer Mage
Summary: Saeko lived a life between two worlds, the real world and the 'second.' Most people though she was crazy, and to be honest, maybe she was. She didn't have any friends, she didn't need any. She had her mind, and that was all. Rated T because Im paranoid.
1. Earth 2

Saeko sat at the back of the bus, staring out of the window, music blasting. Around her the distant sounds of the bus found gaps in her songs. She groaned inwardly and shifted her bag that was wedged between her legs. This world, it was so plain, so boring, so judgemental. Saeko groaned out loud this time and glanced out the window at the world that flew by. A watercolour of grey that reflected her mood perfectly. Saeko felt the bus begin to slow. Glancing out the window she was met with the familiar environment of her hometown.

Standing up she threw her backpack and katana strap over her shoulder with a fighters grace before stepping off bus into the wet drizzle that, judging by the distant crack of thunder, was sure to worsen. Saeko sighed for the third time this afternoon and trudged across the wet grass towards her house as the sounds of students was lost to the squeal of the bus doors closing.

The purple-headed teen reached her house and opened the door slamming it shut with her foot. She was greeted with the delicious smell of miso soup. Letting her bag and katana slowly slide of her slumped shoulders, she followed her nose to the kitchen. Saeko fell into one of the kitchen chairs and leaned her head back. Letting the back of the chair hold the weight of her long purple hair. She heard the clink of a bowl being placed in front of her and cracked an eye open. Smiling she opened up both of her eyes and slowly brought her head forwards to look at the older teen standing next to her.

"Hello Onie-chan" she greeted stretching out her arms and sighing on contentment at the satisfying crack her elbows gave off. Saeko's brother ruffled her hair.

"Hey Saeko, how was school?" he asked letting the her hair fall through his fingers. Saeko snorted and batted his hands away

"Do you even have to ask?" She said before reaching over and picking up her soup, smiling the warmth it gave to her freezing finger tips. Saeko's brother laughed and smiled fondly at his stubborn little sister as she brought the bowl to her lips. The warm liquid filled Saeko's mouth and like the many times before, she relished in the amazing flavour and comfort her brothers cooking gave her. Sighing in contentment she put the now empty bowl back down and stood up. She flung her arms around her brothers neck in a quick hug, breathing in his familiar scent before standing back and smiling tiredly.

"Thanks. I'll be up in my bedroom if you need me ok?" Saeko's brother nodded and sat down. Saeko picked up her bags and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Dummping her bags at her door before flopping down on her bed, purposely leaving the lights off. She swung one arm over her eyes, two balls of flame burning against her cool arm. Sighing, Saeko reached over and pushed the door shut, muting the room in darkness. The purple-headed beauty rolled over onto her side, splaying her hair over the pillow. For a second she started into the darkness that surrounded her before closing her burning blue eyes and settling into her mind.

The teleportation was almost immediate. She had done this so many times Saeko almost didn't feel the drop of her muscles as she entered the second world. The air around her was damp and from behind her eyelids her eyes told her the light was weak. Gently she opened her eyes, blinking in the grey shine. She was sitting on a bench in the clearing of a forest which she knew from experience was only a short distance away from civilisation. There was a tap on her shoulder and Saeko smiled to her self and she slowly lifted her head to look at the grinning brunette beside her. She smirked back at him.

"Hello Takashi"

**Soo I thought that was a good point to end it at. Sorry if this is a bit short and if the characters are kinda OOC but I just wanted to really introduce the story line and characters in this chapter. I was originally going to fit Rei in there somewhere but I didn't like what I had written. Anyway this story line might be a bit confusing so if you have any questions feel free to pm me and Ill be happy to answer any questions. Oh yeah and tell me what you think of the name, I don't particularly like it so if you have any suggestions tell me what you think!**

**Thats all for now guys!**

**~The mage**


	2. Zeppelins

Takashi grinned down at Saeko and held out his hand.

"Hey, its been awhile" Saeko rolled her eyes and took his hand allowing Takashi to pull her up.

"Hardly a week"

"Two"

"hey I was busy" Saeko stretched and looked down at herself, frowning slightly.

"damn I should have changed before I came" she grumbled scrutinising her school uniform. Now it was Takashi's turn to roll his eyes.

" you look fine Senpi" he said smirking knowing that she hated being called that. Saeko narrowed her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"don't call me that"

"ok Senpi"

"I'm serious!" Takashi laughed and Saeko's frustration.

"fine fine! lets just go" Takashi sighed smiling tiredly.

They walked in silence for awhile, wandering through the forest and simply enjoying each other company. Reaching a clearing, Takashi stopped. Saeko frowned at him.

"why are you stopping?" she asked folding her arms. Takashi sighed and rolled his neck around.

"Do you mind if we stop here for a bit?" he asked scratching the back of his neck. Saeko shrugged

"sure" Together they sat down, leaning against a large rock they stared silently up at the fading sky.

Great Zeppelins floated majestically in the sky like large man-made clouds. Takashi reached over and took a hold of Saeko's hand. Saeko smiled a little at the warmth of his palm on hers. Never taking there eyes of the sky Takashi spoke.

"you know, I was doing some research last night and you don't exist anywhere in this world" Saeko smiled softly.

"it seams I don't exist in any world anymore, and if I do I'm just a shadow of madness" Saeko replied Takashi gripped her hand tighter.

"you exist to me" he muttered. Saeko laughed.

"but you don't think I'm mad do you?" Takashi laughed softly back at her.

"everyone's mad in one way or another" he sighed looking over at her.

A fond smile stretched across his face. Saeko smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. A particularly large Zeppelin flew over head, its lights illuminated the white material in a pale glow.

"since when did you get so sentimental?"

"hey I'm trying to make you feel better here!" Saeko laughed again at Takashi and lightly brushed his cheek with her free hand. Saeko's laugh slowly faded into a soft sigh and she returned her gaze once again to the now ashen sky.

"hey I should go" she said softly. Releasing his hand she stood up brushing herself off. With a grunt Takashi pushed himself to his feet stealing one last glance at the dark sky before lowering his head. He peered up at her through his bangs.

"You'll be back though right" He said somewhat hesitantly. Saeko grinned

"Of course" Takashi nodded and grinned back

"Cool" he said. Silence fell over the pair. Takashi gazed at Saeko, the passing Zeppelins hummed gently as their lights cast a gentle glow over the two of them. Takashi snapped back into consciousness and blushed realising they'd be staring at each other

"So, aaah.." he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. Saeko cleared her throat and looked away crossing her arms.

"Y-yeah I, um, I'll just go" Saeko said clearing her throat again. Saeko took another step back and shot a grin at Takashi who returned it before she closed her eyes. She let out a controlled breath and relaxed all of her muscles. Her senses sharpened allowing her to feel the forest moving around her, the soft breathing of Takashi as he wached her form slowly start to fade from the existence on his world. Then she felt the drop and everything darkened.

Saeko opened her eyes. Darkness greeted her and she gripped the sheets underneath her fingers. Slowly she sat up, groaning at how stiff she felt. She flexed her back and smiled in satisfaction at the series of pops it gave of. Standing up she turned on her light and looked down at her self. She was still in her school uniform, shoes and all. If her folks saw her they would defiantly wonder so kicking off her shoes Saeko grabbed her pyjamas and went to take a shower.

Stripping, Saeko turned on the shower and stared into the slowly fogging mirror. The purple-headed girl ran a hand through her hair. Honestly, she didn't know what reality was anymore. The two worlds, they messed with her usually calm mentality. Taking a deep breath Saeko turned from the mirror and stepped in the shower.

The hot water ran down her body. It got into her hair and warmed to the very tips of her body. It felt good against her numb skin. Sighing Saeko scrubbed her hands through her hair. She always felt like this after going to the second world, numb and empty. Saeko guessed it was just her mind returning to her body but even so, she felt like the shell of the person she was. Her thoughts turned to Takashi. They had met when she was a child on her first trip to 'The Second'. She guessed that he was part of the reason she could go to the second earth. It was part of there connection. Saeko laughed out loud and mentally scolded herself.

She was being childish, Takashi was just someone that she had met.

But you wish there was more. The little voice in her head spoke up. Saeko froze, did she want more? No this was Takashi, there was nothing going on between them. Absent-mindedly, Saeko squeezed her hand closed, she remembered the warms of his palm in her's. as they watched the Zeppelins float by.

Oh yeah theres nothing going on between you two. The voice in her head said sarcastically. Saeko rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she mumbled turning of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. She was not falling for the gorgeous boy whom she looked forward to seeing all the time and who lived another world. Defiantly not...Right?

**That was fun, lets do that again sometime.**

**Thanks to everyone of reads, reviews, favs and gives me ideas. Thankies :3**

**~The mage**


	3. Calamity

**I'm so sorry guys, a lot of shit has been going on in my life at the moment and I've been in a massive creative slump and I feel so bad ;-;. Anyway finally here is the third chapter. I do not own any of these characters but the plot is all mine. Love you guys I have some really good idea's for this now enjoy.**

**(sorry its a little short)**

Saeko stared out at the bleak landscape that existed over the top of her laptop screen. The rain from yesterday had proceeded onto today. It ran down her window pane helping her non-existent mood in no way. Sighing, Saeko retuned her gaze to the few sentences that made up the three page essay she was supposed to be writing. Saeko groaned. Essays were her least favourite form of homework. Sighing she returned her heavy fingers to the laptop keyboard. She wondered when the rain would end.

* * *

Takashi sat out in the rain of his own world. Cold droplets of rain fell around him, soaking through clothes. He often came to this spot whenever he could. He knew that if Saeko came she would be able to take care of herself, and she wasn't stupid enough to wander into the town by herself. Even still, Takashi would wait until nightfall for Saeko. He sighed and leaned his head back, shutting his eyes as the pellets of water hit his eyelids. He could smell everything, could feel everything. The dirt beneath him turning to mud as the rain flowed in rivers through the grass. He could hear the gentle, ever-present hum of mechanical works as the Zeppelins glided over head, streams of water running off their canvas roofs. Then he felt something else. Takashi's eyes flew open and he sat up, water plastered his hair to his forehead and he swiped it out of the way. He was sure he hadn't imagined it this time. The presence of death clung to the air, stronger than the other night, much stronger. Takashi stood up and shivered slightly as his legs stretched, leaving the warmth of their previous folded position. Last night before Saeko came, Takashi had felt something strange in the air. A sort of melancholy feeling, but had shaken it off as him missing Saeko. Takashi shuddered again and wrapped his arms around his body. He was defiantly not imagining this though.

* * *

He winced suddenly as a squeal of metal trilled through the air, piercing the downpour with the sudden noise. Then there was a crash followed by the screams of distressed townsfolk. Takashi spun and took of running towards the centre of town. He reached his destination out of breath and gasped at what he saw. One of the large metal clock towers that lined the town's square had fallen. The sharp spire at the top pointing like an accusing sword inches away from the towns baker who was sprawled backwards on the ground. The screams where still going strong from the surrounding townsfolk, tears ran down the their cheeks their hands clasped over their mouths while some tugged at their hair swearing colourfully as water dribbled out of their eyes. Shakily the brunette teen walked closer towards the fallen tower. Blood pumped through his veins and rang through his ears. Then he saw something he wished he hadn't.

A leg. Distorted and disjointed stuck out on a wrong angle from underneath the fallen landmark. He stumbled and caught him self before his legs gave way. He was seeing more now, an outreached hand, its ringed fingers in mid reach, a twin pair of legs, each with stained shoes. Metal cutting into the flesh just below the knees, but by far the most horrid of all, the face of a young boy his face distraught and wet with tears, next him his outstretched hand, broken beyond imaginable. Yet however gruesome, Takashi could not draw his eyes away from the car crash before him. He felt a churning in his stomach and bending over to the side he threw up onto the wet cobblestone path. Panting he wiped his mouth and straightened up. No, this couldn't be happening. His world was not falling apart, it couldn't be.

He began to run.

* * *

Seako gripped the smooth wood of her training katana in her hands. Her opponent faced her, fingers held white on his own sword. She breathed in and out smirking at the line of nervous sweat that ran down his face. Seako's opposer launched at her, his wooden sword falling downwards in a frenzied attack. Saeko grinned and easily blocked it. Spinning She delivered a blow to the lower back of the boy she was versing knocking him to his knees and finishing him. She eyed the rest of the room with calm eyes.

"Anyone else want to have a go at taking my place as captain?" She asked eyeing the room. Everyone quickly shook their heads. Seako nodded slowly and picked up her bag.

"guess i'll see you all later then" She said before turning and striding out the door knowing she would not receive an answer.

Cold rain mercilessly pelted Saeko as she stepped into the night. She shivered as she was drenched instantly. She looked longingly back at the welcoming glow of the training centre but forced her feet to start moving with lead like movements. She couldn't go back in there, not yet anyway.

* * *

Takashi sat shaking against the brick wall of some random ally way. Silent tears ran down his cheeks mingling with the rain. His eyes closed tightly against their heated burn. He refused to look at the world around him, he knew what he would see anyway. The sky dripped a depression grey running down and muddying the rest of the world. Takashi's fingernail bit into his palms and his breath was ragged and littered with frightened gasps. Images of an hour ago flashed through his mind. Blood, blood everywhere and screams. The sobbing of children and the severed head of a screaming mother. His shoulder heaved and he through his body over to he side, throwing up for the third time. He didn't understand, why was this happening? He looked up at the running colours and instantly felt nauseous again. He groaned and rolled onto his knees, clutching at his stomach as he hurled again. He hurt all over, his head, his stomach his eyes. The vomit burned his throat until he was just dry wrenching, his stomach empty. He kneeled there for a while, the rain running down his face and dripping off his nose and hair. He shut his eyes again and sat back, curling into his original position. He wished Saeko was here. The brunette pulled his knees up to his chest panting and wincing at the burning in the back of his throat. For the first time in a while, he was scared. Scared of the looming dread that hung in the air, scared of the melty reality that surrounded his world but most of all, he was scared of what was to come. The fallen clockwork tower had killed five people that day and by the looks of things. This calamity wasn't going to get any better.

**So shiz is getting real huh. Also I really dont like the name of this fic, If any one has any idea's for a better name please pm your ideas.**

**Love ya all**

**and fair winds!**

**-The mage **


	4. Chapter 4

To anyone who is reading this,

This fic is basically dead, I haven't found time to update it so I've decided to delete it. However I do really like the story line that I've come up with so I've decided to publish it as a wattpad book.

Im so sorry to anyone who wanted this to be continued, if you want to continue reading it my wattpad is 'The Chaucer Mage'.

Love you all

**~The Mage 3**


End file.
